


Had a bad fling with a good girl

by Dairypie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, F/M, KillerVibe - Freeform, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairypie/pseuds/Dairypie
Summary: And there she stood, wearing a coat, but Cisco instantly knew that was the new girl from the bar. Up closer, her formal air came off of her in waves. She was wearing heals, a dress coat and had a small purse. She didn’t look like she was from anywhere close to here. Just how she stood, reminded him of all the girls who dated football players. He was always good at wooing those girls.(Strangers meeting at a bar AU, based off of Right Girl by The Maine)





	Had a bad fling with a good girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite songs and it came up on shuffle one day and I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it all out. This was a fun AU to do. Enjoy!
> 
> Here' the song, in case you are curious:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52wP4lZ9yR0

This was by far Cisco’s favorite bar; they had certain flair when it came to making drinks. They had smoke and fire. On his list, that was a win win. They also had a good dance floor and just a friendly atmosphere. Everyone came here; it was the best spot in the whole city. That always kept things interesting. He didn’t mind it though, he liked the crowds on the weekend, but on weekdays like today it was just the regulars. Usually, his best friend Barry would be there with him, but he had plans with his girlfriend.

It wasn’t Barry’s fault that today also happened to be a day when Cisco needed to drink and drink. He wasn’t the one who told Cynthia to end things with him. Though she still wanted to have sex. That’s all that ever really worked between them. They clashed so much when they tried dating. So Cisco is alone at his favorite bar, drinking his usual, well about 6 of them.

That’s when he noticed her at the end of the bar. Long brown hair, pulled back in a sleek ponytail. She was dressed in a fairly formal dress. She must have come here from work. Cisco knew the regulars well, but he did not know her. She was new. And new was interesting. But from here, he could tell she wasn’t interested in talking to anyone. Guy after guy came up to her and she just waved them away.  And she was far out of Cisco’s league. He knew that.

“Cisco” said a voice from behind the bar, he turned. “I gotta cut you off man.”

Cisco groaned. “Oh come on Julian.” He said sighing. “I haven’t had that many.”

Julian crossed his arms. “You’ve have 10. You always told me to cut you off at ten of anything.” He reminded.

“You didn’t take me serious, come on! And I’ve only had six.” He argued.

“Six doubles. That makes more than ten, I was being your friend and now I gotta ask you to close out your tab.” He said shrugging. “Your rules not mine.”

Cisco nodded, closing his tab and tipping his friend. He stood from the bar, and that’s when it hit him how many he had really had. It was going to be a rough night and even worse morning.  He stumbled out to the corner to hail a cab. There was no way he was going to attempt to drive his old junk of a car home.

And there she stood, wearing a coat, but Cisco instantly knew that was the new girl from the bar. Up closer, her formal air came off of her in waves. She was wearing heals, a dress coat and had a small purse. She didn’t look like she was from anywhere close to here. Just how she stood, reminded him of all the girls who dated football players. He was always good at wooing those girls.

 He swallowed, trying to straighten himself out. “You are never going to get a cab like that” he said, walking up to her.

She turned, raising her eyebrows. “I don’t think I asked for help” she replied sighing.

“How long have you been waiting? 15 minutes?” he asked, taking a step in front of her. He whistled and waved some and soon a cab pulled up in front of them. “Milady” he said opening the door.  Her smile was just as enchanting as the rest of her appearance. Slightly bashful, but still genuinely thankful.

“Thank you, um do you want to split it?” she asked, from inside the car. “I’d hate to just take the cab you got.”

“I would really appreciate that” he said, climbing into the cab after her. He grinned and held out a hand. “I’m Cisco” he said

“Snow” she began, shaking his hand. “Dr. Caitlin Snow.”

And now all the clothes made sense, and how she held herself. No wonder no guys at the bar were good enough. Was he good enough? He was beginning to doubt his abilities. “You’re new here right? What brings you to Central City?” he asked, as the cab started driving. They were heading to her address first, it was on the way to his oddly enough. But luckily, there was traffic, he had time to learn about this mystery girl.

“How did you know…?” she began, raising an eyebrow.

“You aren’t a regular, we only get tourists there on the weekend.” He replied, smirking proud of himself.

“I’ve been interviewing at a few labs in the area trying to move me and my fiancé out here from Utah.” She replied.

Cisco felt his stomach drop. Girls like her, didn’t cheat on fiancés.  His hopes were dashed. But he didn’t want to stop talking to her. “That’s exciting. I work at S.T.A.R. Labs actually” he began “I do mechanical engineering.”

She nodded. “It hasn’t really been going well for me. I’m just ready to head back home, and just feel fresh air, not polluted by so much city.” Caitlin looked out the window. “But I also don’t want to leave here either.”

Cisco just couldn’t help but look at her. She was so beautiful and so different from every other girl he met. He swallowed hard. “There’s lots of good stuff in the city, you don’t need a job to move someplace, it’s just highly advised.” He said softly. He looked her over, eyes landing at the chain around her neck. A small gold cross sat there. God he was getting himself in deep now.

“I don’t know why I am telling you all this.” She stated.

“Maybe it’s because I am a stranger or we are both drunk enough to not care. You’ll never see me again, so whatever happens doesn’t really matter. This cab ride is a single moment in time.” He replied, meeting her gaze. Usually Cisco considers himself more of a shy person, usually if he shares a cab with someone there is complete silence. He just stares blankly out the window til the cab comes to a stop. But not with her, he needed to know her.

“I guess” she said softly. Caitlin held his gaze for a long time. Her lips looked so soft.

Cisco wasn’t sure what came over him, but he closed the small distance between them and kissed her soundly on the lips. The alcohol finally settling in him and giving him the courage. She didn’t push him away. She even timidly kissed him back. It was electric; he had never felt anything like it before. He was honestly expecting her to push him out of the cab. He was amazed he made it this far. This kiss alone was something to keep him wondering about her the rest of his life and what could have been.

***

Cisco awoke with a groan to the sound of his alarm blaring. This is why you shouldn’t go out on a Wednesday and still try to go to work the next day. He pulled himself upright felt like he was going to be sick. He held his head a minute. What was the last thing he remembered? Oh right, kissing Caitlin. That had been an amazing kiss. But the rest was a bit of a blur.

Cisco swallowed hard, and turned to look at the other side of the bed. It was empty. He frowned, slightly disappointed. He had kind of hoped he convinced her to come back to his place. That was when he could smell coffee in his apartment. He scrambled to his feet, expecting to finding a girl standing there, but none was. Instead there was some food on the counter, his kitchen had been cleaned and coffee was sitting made in the pot. There was a small handwritten note.

_Thanks for last night, I really needed that_

_Caitlin_

He held the note in his hand, gripping it tightly. “Oh shit” he grumbled. He did convince her to come back to his place and he could barely remember it. Cisco ran a hand through his hair, the food was still warm, maybe she was still around. Cisco threw on jeans and shirt and ran. He searched through the building and down on the street. He called after her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

This mystery perfect girl was gone, forever and he was never going to see her again.

***

Cisco went back to the bar every single night, but she never came back. She was gone. Probably back to the fiancé she mentioned. He couldn’t shake that night from his mind. For weeks, it was following him everywhere. He kept looking for her face in the crowds of Central City. He eventually found her on Facebook but never sent a friend request and her privacy settings were good. So now all he had was this hazy memory of an amazing night with this stunning girl.

He regretted every minute of it now.

He was lost in the moment of just wanting to get over Cynthia and also just how beautiful she was. He didn’t think about it. If he had been more sober, maybe, just maybe he could have gotten her number. Maybe he could have just been her new friend. That’s what she needed. And he would be okay with that because at least she would still be in his life.

He lived that brief moment in her world, and god, he wanted to go back so much it hurt.

Cisco looked at his phone and the list of girls and guys he had ready for a booty call.  But none of them were going to be her, they were never going to be her. He shut the phone and put his head in his hands.

He was always going to be left wondering if that she was the right girl, and if he missed his true love. “Just please come back Caitlin” he whispered.

***

Barry walked into his office at the lab holding coffee. It had been several months since his once night stand with Caitlin. He finally was able to kind of forget about her. Most of the time, it didn’t hurt so much if he didn’t think about it. Cisco took the coffee. “Thank you “ he replied.

“There is someone here to see you. Some Doctor” Barry began. “They are waiting in the lobby.”

Cisco raised an eyebrow. “I’m not expecting anyone.” Barry shrugged. Cisco got to his feet. “I’ll go see what they want” he replied “Thanks Barry” He took his coffee with him back up the stairs.

Cisco reached the lobby, to see a woman sitting on a couch.  She had brown hair. His heart caught in his throat. “Hi, I’m Cisco Ramon. I heard you were looking for me?” he asked, the figure turned.

It was her. She was Caitlin Snow, the girl from his dreams. “Hello” she said slowly.

“Hey” Cisco breathed out. She came back. “What…what brings you here?”

Caitlin shifted in front of him. “Once you said that if I ever needed someone to pick up the pieces in my life..” she started.

Cisco remembered that moment clearly. “That S.T.A.R. Labs could be your new home” he finished.

She pushed a bit of hair behind her ear.

“What about your fiancé?” he asked after a long silence.

“I was standing just about to go down the aisle, and something tore my dress, and I just was stuck there thinking about my whole future, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes and…” she hesitated “It would be kind of a mistake to marry someone and live some place I wasn’t sure about. My parents were really pushing me to be with him and now…I don’t think that’s where I want to be.”

“I thought I would never see you again.” He said softly.  “I am really sorry for that night. God what I did was so awful. I just want to apologize for drunk me. I could probably swing you something and help you get a job here if you want. I just want to start over.” Cisco was quickly rambling on.

Caitlin shook her head and walked to him and kissed him “Who said I was mad” she said softly. “I came back to be with you. I couldn’t get you off my mind since I first saw you at the bar.”

Cisco pulled her back and kissed her again deeply. “Oh thank god, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”


End file.
